Cave of Gold Roger
by DBZOnepiecefan
Summary: The Strawhats have finally went through Fishman island, Punk Hazard, and what other obstacles lay afterwards. Then, come across the cave fabled to have Gold Roger's treasure: One Piece! Will the Strawhats accomplish this? Does the One Piece even lie ahead? And who is the mysterious stranger following them?
1. Pressing onward!

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope you like it; I think you might be interested in this.**

**One piece is property of Eiichiro Oda.**

**Post-timeskip (Of course)**

**The Battle for One piece.**

**Chapter One: The Cave of Gol D. Roger.**

"**AWWWWWESOOOOOOOOOME" yelled the captain of the Strawhat pirates as he stared in **

**awe at the cave he was starring at, for it was no ordinary cave, on a plaque in front of the **

**cave was this:**

"_**If you are here, than that means you have found my treasure, pass through this cave alive **_

_**and you shall receive that of which you desire. May these riddles guide you on this quest **_

_**through my cave. The first riddle is as follows: **__**May the entrance to one's body and soul **_

_**guide you through the first trial.**__** Good Luck!**_

_**-Gol D. Roger**_

**As everyone stared at the entrance to this cavern in awe, the archeologist read these words **

**aloud making the crew wander how to solve it.**

"**Entrance to one's body and soul huh?" wandered the navigator of the strawhats.**

"**It could be surgery." said Chopper. Everyone stared at him disturbed. "I'm just thinking **

**aloud" said Chopper.**

"**Maybe its music." said Brook. "No, Gold Roger wouldn't make it that easy" said Usopp**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right" said a disinherited Brook. "Maybe we'll find out on the way in." **

**said Franky. "Okay, let's go!" yelled Luffy. And then all 9 Strawhat pirates ran in the dark, **

**rocky cave. And after a few minutes of running, tripping, and Usopp screaming every time **

**he saw a rat or bat, they reached the first room. It was a normal room, rock walls and floor, **

**but there was strange writing on the walls, mainly just circles, some colored in, some **

**empty. There were also some podiums. And at the end of the room was an iron, sea stone **

**door that was unbreakable and couldn't be opened unless **

**you solved the riddle of the room. ****The Strawhats carefully examined the room and they tried different things. Usopp tried**

**citing random poetry but it didn't work, Nami tried by putting money on one of the **

**podiums, but it didn't work. Sanji put a plate of food on a podium but nothing happened. It **

**was at this point that the Strawhats wanted to give up, but then Brook noticed something. **

**On the circles drawn on the walls, they were put parallel to each other, and there were five **

**straight lines going through them. It was here that Brook knew what to do, he brought out **

**his violin and played a melody. "Brook, this isn't a time to play music." said Usopp, but **

**Brook kept playing while looking at the wall from time-to-time. "Brook, he said be qui…!" **

**Sanji was about to say, but was interrupted by the sound of the door at the end of the room **

**creaking while going up. The Strawhats applauded at Brooks musical genius, he bowed and **

**thanked them, but when he stopped playing the door suddenly shut. Luffy was **

**thinking, "Brook, keep playing!" yelled Luffy "Everyone, go to the door!" yelled Luffy, then **

**everyone ran inside the next doorway. Brook tried to run too, but whenever he ran, he **

**accidentally played a wrong note which made the door go down for a distance. "Go on **

**without me my friends, I will be fine here, just get the One Piece and meet me back here!" **

**yelled Brook through the slowly closing doorway. It saddened Luffy to leave a fellow crew **

**member behind, but he knew he had to do it for the One Piece. The 8 remaining Strawhats **

**were running to the next room. Back at the entrance, a boat approached the cave and the **

**pirates inside raided the Thousand Sunny. "Captain, we have searched the Strawhat's ship." **

"**Excellent work, did you find anything?" "Yes sir, we found medical books, training **

**equipment, instruments, history boo.." "I MEAN VALUABLE STUFF YOU IMBECILE!" "Yes **

**sir, when we were searching the ship we found this medical book. It has notes about a drug **

**that Devil fruit users can use to enhance their abilities." "Good job, we can use this to **

**defeat Strawha.." "But unfortunately, they're designed to only work on one person" "DAMN **

**IT!" "But I think we can remake these so you and the other devil fruit users can use them." **

"**Great, get to work on them, NOW!" "Yes, captain!" "Strawhat, you've made a fool of me, **

**FOR THE LAST TIME! NOW IT'S TIME FOR **_**YOU**_** TO TASTE DEFEAT, UNDER THE HANDS OF **

**BUGGY THE CLOWN! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Buggy steps in

**Hello again guys it's me. I've got complaints asking about my writing format so here it is:**

**_This means moaning._**This means weak voiced. **There, you happy, now lets continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Onto the Second Room.**

**The Strawhats make it to the second room; same as the first room except there are targets **

**flying everywhere, and there is a plaque that reads:**

"_**So you made it to the second room? Good for you, you are one step closer to my treasure. **_

_**The next riddle is as follows:**__** You don't need brains too beat this, all you have to do is do.**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**-**_**Gol D. Roger**

"**So what should we do Robin?" asked Luffy. "I think I might know, but we need Franky." **

"**You rang?" Franky interrupted. "Franky, I'll need you to pass this trial." Robin said. **

"**What do you need?" asked Franky. "What I need you to do is…" Robin continued.**

**Back in the First Room.**

"**Huh?" Brook questioned as he heard a voice from down the hall. "…**n**e ****piece captain?**"

**asked the first mate. "I don't know Mohji, maybe I'll buy all the meat and booze in the **

**world!" yelled Buggy at the top of his lungs. "Captain, you **_**are**_** going to share the treasure **

**with **_**us**_**, right?" asked Cabaji. "Of course Cabaji, what kind of pirate captain would I be if I **

**didn…" Then Buggy and Brook locked eyes. Brook could have finished him right there, but he wanted to mess with them first. "….." **

**"…****Uhh…..**_**Ooooooooooo foolish pirate, I **__**am a tortured soul who died in this caverrrn, cursed to haunt this place foreverrrr"**_

**While ****Buggy's crew was shaking in their boots, Buggy analyzed the so-called "Tortured soul".**

"_**Ruuuuunnnn while you still caaaaaann, or you will end up just like m..**_**ACH!" Buggy **

**suddenly strangled the skeleton. "Stop joking around "Skeleton" or should I say **

"**Humming" Brook?!" Buggy's crew gasped at Buggy's deduction. **

"Ach…how…do..you…know….my name" ** Brook asked. "I was a member of Gold Roger's crew, I **

**know about all of the pirates of old." Buggy said. "**Ach…you're squeezing the air out..'cough' of

my throat. But..agh..I don't have a..ach..throat to squeeze air out of…yohohohoowwwww." **Choked **

**Brook. "Listen skeleton, tell me where the Strawhats are and I won't kill you." Buggy **

**threatened.** "Gack..I will..'choke'…never betray..'wheeze'…my friends." **Gagged Brook "I thought **

**you might say that," Buggy let go of Brook and Brook was gasping for air. **

"**GASP..GASP..GASP" "Which is why I brought this!" gloated Buggy as he took out a rumble-**

**ball shaped orb except it was red and had Buggy's Jolly Roger on it. "'Gasp' That's **

**Chopper's rumble-ball!" Yelled Brook. "No, this is my new power up: THE BUGGY BALL!"**

**Buggy then ate said orb. "FLASHY POWERUP!" And what Brook saw was too horrible to **

**describe in words. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! LUUUUUUFFYYYYYY IF YOU CAN HEAR ME **

**RUUUUUUUUUN! BUGGY IS HERE AND IS MORE POWERFUL!"**

**Back in Room 2**

"**Robin, are you sure about this?" asked Franky. "Yes Franky, I'm sure about this." **

"**Okay,then." Franky then shot out rockets in all directions. "AWESOME!" "AMAZING!" **

"**COOL!" Luffy,Usopp and Chopper said awing at Franky's new abilities. "****Propulseur **

**Fleur." Robin said with her arms crossed. Suddenly 10 arms appeared around **

**every missile circling it to ****make**** sure the missiles hit every target. By the time all the **

**targets were hit, the door opened, all the Strawhats ran inside, but by the time Franky was **

**about to go through, a target appeared and the door closed before he could get through it. **

"**DAMN IT" Franky sweared. "Strawhat, if you can hear me, go on without me, I'll wait here **

**until you come here, OK?!**

**Back in Room One**

"**So, here's the deal: You do what you did to help Strawhat go through the door, and I won't**

**hurt you, more than you already are." Buggy haggled "**It's…a deal." **Brook agreed. Then **

**they shook hands in agreement. Brook then took out his violin and played the song on the **

**wall, then the door raised at the sound of the violin. "You have been of great assistance to **

**us Brook, thank you." "You're welcome" Brook thanked the cynical clown. Buggy and his **

**crew ran down the hallway. "'Sigh' That could've gone better, ah well, defeat happens. **

**Hope Luffy and the others are alright. I would go to Sunny, but the others might need me to **

**open the door to escape. Might as well take advantage of this peace and quiet." Brook said **

**playing Bink's Sake. **


	3. Buggy's trump card

**Chapter 3: Buggy's trump card.**

**The only 7 members of the Strawhats made their way to the third room. As always, so far it **

**was the same room, except that the walls started to look like seastone, and there was a ponyglyph blocking the door. Robin read it "It says: **

**switch, switch, match, match the pieces and you shall pass.~Gol D Roger." **

"**I'm not good with puzzles, so Robin, you're going to do this one." said Luffy smiling and **

**pointing at Robin. "YOU MORON, YOU CAN'T MAKE HER DO SOMETHING IF SHE DOESN'T ****WANT TO DO IT!" said an enraged Nami after giving **

**Luffy a bonk on the head. Robin ****chuckled to herself, "Don't worry Miss Navigator, I'm ok with this." Said Robin "Oh, OK**

**Robin, good luck!" said Nami. Robin then walked up to the ponyglyph and studied it****. Then she realized she could remove pieces and switch them **

**around. **

**Back in Room 2**

"**This Sucks!" Franky yelled. But then he heard running from the doorway, Buggy entered. **

"**So you're Buggy huh?" Franky asked. "Why yes I am, and who might **_**you**_** be, Tin man?" **

**Buggy asked. "TIN MAN?! I'll have you know that I am the Strawhat pirate's SUUUUPERRR **

**SHIPWRIGHT: FRANKY!" yelled Franky while doing his signature pose. "I don't care who **

**you are Tin man, all I care about is that you'll tell me how to pass through this room." **

**Demanded Buggy. "HA! Like I would tell you losers how to pass through here." "Oh, I **

**think you will, unless you want to end up like your skeleton friend in the other room." **

"**WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO BROOK?!" "Oh I think you'll find out, **

**unless you want to "cooperate" said Buggy. "LIKE HELL I WILL! YOU BASTARDS ARE **

**GOING TOO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BROOK!" yelled Franky. "No, I think **_**you're**_** going **

**to regret going against **_**us**_**." "You think so don't you? Well you're going to eat those words **

**after coming across SUUUUPER FRAAAANKY" "We're giving you one last chance too change **

**your decision, if I were you, I would take it." "In your dreams Tomato nose." "WHAT DID **

**YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?! Oh that is it, RITCHIE GET THEM!" "GROWL!" "Ha! You think **

**A little kitty can stop me?!" "No." "Huh?" "Which is why I brought these!" Buggy then **

**showed Franky his "Buggy Balls". "RITCHIE! SNACK TIME!" Buggy then threw the Buggy **

**ball in Ritchie's mouth. And Franky didn't believe what he saw. Right in front of him, Ritchie **

**was changing from the green lion with the purple mane, to a giant, red lion with a fiery **

**mane. "ROAR!" **

**Franky was going to faint, but his warrior pride wouldn't let him, instead he leapt towards **

**the beast trying to kill it. "GYAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RITCHIE, EAT HIM LIKE THE HOR DOURVE HE IS!" "Ahhhh, 'gulp'. Franky was eaten like a piece of meat. The emotional destruction Franky felt was too much for him, he felt as though this was his **

**fate, but he got lucky. Ritchie returned to normal size, a size that it was impossible to **

**swallow Franky, so he coughed him up. Franky felt both happiness-because of his second **

**chance at life-and depressed-because he couldn't beat a cat like Ritchie. "Now Robo, one **

**last chance, tell me how to get past here or you'll be Ritchie's next snack" said Buggy. **

"'**sniff' 'sniff' Brook, 'sob' I let you down!" Tears were running down Franky's face as if he **

**was leaking. "Well, do we have a deal?" Buggy asked with his hand out. "F-f-f-fine, okay." **

**Franky said sobbingly stretching his hand toward Buggy. "What you have to do is….destroy **

**the targets all at once before they regenerate." Franky sadly admitted. "Good robot, now, **

**could you..?" Buggy asked. "Ugh, fine, super rockets." Franky said boringly. The door then **

**opened, "Thank you, robot." Buggy thanked Franky. "….." "I'll take that as a thank you."**

**Buggy and his crewmates were running through the door. "What is wrong with me?" Franky **

**sobbed to himself. "I'M SORRY BROOK, 'SOB' 'SOB' I LET YOU DOWN "CRY' 'CRY'!" Franky **

**cried himself in a coma. **

**Back in Room 3**

"**I've done it!" said Robin finishing the puzzle. Robin backed up from the ponyglyph to see her finished work: The ponyglyph said: Good luck!****. **

**"YOU'VE DONE AMAZING AS ALWAYS ROBIN!" Sanji swooned, ****then the door opened and before they could run. "**aaa**w **h**aaaaT!" yelled from the **

**hall. ****"'GASP'" "'GASP'" **"'**GASP'" "'GASP'" "'GASP'" "'GASP'" "'GASP'" The Strawhats said.**

**"I know that voice, ****it's….. Buggy!?" Luffy said. "I'll hold them off, you go on ahead!" Robin said. "NOOO!**

**ROBIN, WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" Sanji said. "Sanji, we have to go!" Luffy **

**yelled. "SHUT UP YOU RUBBER BASTARD!" Sanji sweared. "LETS GO, GIRLY COOK! Zoro **

**yelled. "…what..did you say? YOU MOSSHEADED BASTARD!?" Sanji asked. "I SAID COME ON **

**GIRLY COOK!" "OH THAT IS IT! COME HERE YOU DAMN MOSSHEAD! "NO! YOU COME **

**HERE!" "YOUR FUNERAL!" Sanji kicked towards Zoro which made Zoro back up and they **

**Fought towards the next room. "Luffy! Guys! Come on!" Zoro yelled. "RIGHT!" The **

**Strawhats said. They were running towards the exit. "STRAAAAAWHAAAAAAT!" Buggy **

**yelled. "Robin!" Robin looked at the way to the next room. "…Good luck." Luffy said tipping **

**his hat to her. "Hm" Robin nodded. Luffy ran toward the next room. Buggy and his crew **

**entered the room. "Well lookie here, who are you?" Buggy asked. "I am….Your worst **

**nightmare" Robin said.**


	4. Hana Hana vs Sube Sube: Robin vs Alvida

**Chapter 5: Nico Robin Vs Alvida.**

**It was in room 3 that Nico Robin and the Buggy pirates come face-to-face. "So **_**you're **_**Nico **

**Robin, huh? "I am, and you're Buggy the clown?" "The one and only!" Buggy exclaimed. **

"**Well, are we going to battle?" Robin asked. "Yes. Alvida!" Buggy demanded "Yes?" Alvida asked. "Show this witch **

**the wrath of the Buggy pirates!" Alvida gives him a glare "And Alvida alliance." Buggy **

**Finished. "Very well, let's get started." Said Alvida swinging her iron club. "Here Alvida, **

**take these!" Said Buggy holding a bag of Buggy balls. "No." "Huh?" "I have an iron mace, **

**and smooth-smooth devil fruit powers, I think I can handle this." "Very well, good luck." **

**Buggy said. "Cien Fleur Delphinium" Robin said arms crossed and suddenly 100 hands **

**Popped out of the ground creating a path for Alvida to conveniently slide down. "Cien Fleur **

**Spider Net" Robin said crossing her arms and suddenly 100 more arms appeared on the **

**wall, trapping Alvida. But suddenly, Alvida slid out of it without a scratch. "Smooth-Smooth **

**Ice rink!" Alvida said while sliding across the floor like if she was on an ice rink. "Un fleur" **

**Robin said making an arm pop out of the floor grabbing Alvida. "Trienta Fleur Hang" **

**Suddenly, 30 arms came out of the ceiling grabbing onto Alvida, slamming her on the right **

**and left walls for about 30 times. "Doce Fleur Clutch" at the 30****th**** wall slam, 12 arms were **

**pushing her against the wall attempting to break her back, but instead gave her a boost **

**that made her slide faster around the room. "Ochenta Fle,.." "Smooth-Smooth Penguin!" **

**Robin was about to make the finishing move but Alvida interrupted her by sliding directly to **

**her on her stomach and tripping her. "Once Fleur Grip" Robin sprouted 10 arms and was **

**about to grab Alvida but.."Smooth-Smooth Soap" this makes the opponent unable to grab **

**Alvida for a short period of time. Alvida was sliding around the room gaining speed to deliver the finishing blow to Robin, but when she hit her, **

**she turned to rose petals. Then, Robin suddenly put Alvida in a half-nelson and spawned another clone to grab her feet and deliver the final blow.**

**"AGHHHHH!" Alvida screamed at the top of her lungs. "ALVIDA!" Buggy wailed. At the end, Robin ran toward the next room while Buggy ran **

**back to the entrance. "This isn't over Strawhats! I _will _defeat you! So says: Buggy the Clown!" Buggy threatened and ran toward the entrance, **

**but not before... **


End file.
